


Сказка про пиратов

by LazyRay



Series: Сказка про пиратов [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жил-был не тужил капитан Звездного флота Джеймс Т. Кирк. Летал на своем любимом корабле «Энтерпрайз» со своим помощником Гэрри Митчеллом, доктором Леонардом Маккоем и прочими славными ребятами своей великолепной всецело человеческой команды.<br/>
Занесло его как-то раз в необъятных просторах космоса к захолустной, далекой, никому не известной звездочке, а точнее, к ее планете с мирным населением, космические полеты еще не освоившим (да и не желавшим). Тихо пронаблюдать бы ее, записать в карты и оставить взрослеть в покое, но обнаружился на планете чужой космический корабль. Ромуланский. Чужаки сильно шумели, взрывали землю, убивали местных. Капитан Кирк решил, что директива о невмешательстве уже нарушена и надо помогать местным. Он взял ответственность на себя и понадеялся, что его поймут в адмиралтействе... Он ошибся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка про пиратов

**Author's Note:**

> _Это АУ! Там живут и не тужат:_   
>  _Кирк – который не знает, какое это счастье: иметь старпома-вулканца;_   
>  _Маккой – который ворчит, но привычно идет за Кирком на край света и дальше;_   
>  _Спок – который решил быть почтительным сыном и остался дома в Вулканской Академии;_   
>  _Нерон – у которого по-прежнему небольшой бзик по Споку, даже если тот ему ничего не взрывал и не обещал спасти;_   
>  _Пайк – который еще поплатится за свою преданность Федерации;_   
>  _и прочие товарищи._

**Ну, поехали!**  
  
_Жил-был не тужил капитан Звездного флота Джеймс Т. Кирк. Летал на своем любимом корабле «Энтерпрайз» со своим помощником Гэрри Митчеллом, доктором Леонардом Маккоем и прочими славными ребятами своей великолепной всецело человеческой команды._  
_Занесло его как-то раз в необъятных просторах космоса к захолустной, далекой, никому не известной звездочке, а точнее, к ее планете с мирным населением, космические полеты еще не освоившим (да и не желавшим). Тихо пронаблюдать бы ее, записать в карты и оставить взрослеть в покое, но обнаружился на планете чужой космический корабль. Ромуланский. Чужаки сильно шумели, взрывали землю, убивали местных. Капитан Кирк решил, что директива о невмешательстве уже нарушена и надо помогать местным. Он взял ответственность на себя и понадеялся, что его поймут в адмиралтействе... Он ошибся_.  
  
  
**Импульсные**  
  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты способен на предательство, Джимми.  
Джеймс Кирк обернулся.  
\- Боунс.  
Его друг стоял у двери ангара, скрестив руки на груди, и сверлил его сердитым взглядом. Что ж, Кирк и не надеялся уйти незамеченным. Ему и так слишком долго везло. Он не знал, что сказать. Он уже сказал все, что мог, на суде – очень скоро состоявшимся у ближайшей же базы суде. Он думал, что кто-кто, а уж Маккой будет на его стороне. Он думал, что тот разделит его точку зрения. Что поймет. Поверит, что решение помочь жителям Дзеты-11 не было нарушением директивы, ведь ромуланцы уже побывали там до них. Конечно, суд не принял его слова на веру, потому что, улетая, ромуланцы уничтожили все следы преступления. Но Боунс был там с ним, все видел...  
Он мог бы повторяться до хрипоты. Но к чему?  
\- Я не сяду в тюрьму, – жестко сказал он.  
«Даже если мне придется схватиться с тобой, мой друг».  
\- И ты надумал сбежать? На этой скорлупке? – Маккой пренебрежительно махнул рукой в сторону катера.  
Кирк нахмурился: он все еще не понимал. Маккой закатил глаза.  
\- И ты собираешься бросить свою прекрасную леди? – допытывался он. – Предать ее?  
Не может быть?..  
\- Что ты затеял, Боунс? – с подозрением спросил Кирк.  
Маккой пробормотал под нос что-то про упрямого идиота и махнул рукой.  
\- Ребята, наш капитан сегодня туго соображает. Простим его, у него был трудный день.  
В ангар один за другим вошли его офицеры: Гарри, Скотти, Ухура, Сулу, еще несколько человек, еще... еще несколько десятков человек.  
\- Капитан, – деловито указал Сулу, – все мы в катера не поместимся.  
Люди согласно закивали. Кирк, прищурившись, оглядывал их одного за другим. И в самом деле... не поместятся.  
\- Я не стану спрашивать, хорошо ли вы подумали, – проговорил он, начиная улыбаться. – Господа, как вам идея стать пиратами?  
Корабль был захвачен в рекордное время, и вскоре несогласные вместе с членами суда и охраной с базы оказались выброшены за борт – на катерах и спасательных шлюпках. Высадив всех, не пожелавших остаться, «Энтерпрайз» исчезла в глубинах космоса.  
  
  
_Так начались приключения дерзкого пирата Кирка, его бесшабашной команды и его прекрасного корабля «Возлюбленная леди»_.  
  
  
**Варп 1. Военная добыча**  
  
\- Капитан! Прямо по курсу корабль!  
Капитан, только явившийся на мостик, зевнул в ладошку и поморщился. В этот раз они везли груз и клиента, а потому встревать в разборки было бы очень нежелательно. Они приближались к дому, так что, скорее всего это были свои.  
\- Кто? – он плюхнулся в кресло и уставился блеклым взглядом на впередсмотрящего.  
Свои черти-орионцы, проклятые ромуланцы или, кто знает, блудные федералы?  
\- Это Шахтер, сэр!  
Весь сон мигом слетел с капитана. Он резко выпрямился. Ухура, единственная из старой команды, кто был сейчас на мостике, с ожиданием обернулась к нему.  
Кирку потребовалось всего несколько месяцев в вольном звездном братстве, чтобы узнать, кто нарушил покой Дзеты-11 и из-за кого его осудили когда-то. Нерон, охотник за редкими камнями и минералами, находящий и добывающий их с удивительной везучестью. Конечно, мало кто из вольного братства чтил строгий кодекс чести, по которому когда-то жил капитан Звездного флота Джеймс Кирк, и которого старался придерживаться пират Кирк, но никто не был настолько жесток и неумолим, как Нерон. Кирк не был первым, кто охотился на него, не был и последним, но никому еще не удавалось побить этого пирата. И сейчас Кирк видел почему.  
Корабль Нерона был огромен. Уничтожить его будет практически невозможно.  
\- Скотти ко мне, – скомандовал Кирк. – Абордажную команду в ангар.  
Уничтожить его будет невозможно, но всегда можно ударить по самому больному: по мошне. И пока «Возлюбленная леди» во главе со Скотти дразнила и жалила огромный неповоротливый корабль Нерона, маленький быстрый катер незаметно причалил к борту вражеского корабля.  
Часть абордажной команды помчалась в трюм, искать груз, а несколько человек с Кирком во главе направились к каютам. Кирк не надеялся найти там Нерона, тот, вероятно, на мостике, но он искал (все еще искал!) доказательства своей невиновности: может быть где-нибудь и хранятся записи о высадке Нерона на Дзету-11. Ему нужен был компьютер Нерона, а там разработанный его людьми вирус выудил бы все, что можно. Проблема в том, что это сразу заметили бы на мостике и прислали бы отряд головорезов. Нужно было действовать очень быстро.  
Они торопливо бежали по коридорам чужого корабля, отстреливая на ходу сопротивляющихся. Пока что им безумно везло. Очередного выскочившего ромуланца Кирк велел взять живым и в сознании. Ему нужен был кто-нибудь, чтобы отвести его к каюте Нерона.  
Ребята стояли на страже и отбивались от противника, пока Кирк торопливо подключал свой трикодер к компьютеру. Он запустил программу и почти подскочил на помощь своей команде, когда ему показался-послышался стон. Он пробежал в спальню Нерона (вот где настоящая роскошь! ни в какое сравнение с каютой самого Кирка!) и внимательно осмотрелся. Они проверили все комнаты, когда ворвались сюда, но ничего и никого не заметили. Сейчас тоже никого не было, кроме их бессознательного невольного проводника, аккуратно сложенного на ковер у огромной кровати Нерона. Но после внимательного осмотра Кирк заметил еще одну дверь в задрапированной коврами стене.  
Ожил коммуникатор. Его вторая команда благополучно достигла трюма и переносила самое ценное в катер. Кирк закончил разговор и отключился.  
Корабль ощутимо тряхнуло. Скотти начал стрелять. Значит, щиты у его леди на пределе, пора уходить. Пискнул трикодер, оповещая о конце работы. Кирк поколебался секунду, но любопытство перевесило: кого или что скрывает Нерон так близко от себя? Он шлепнул рукой по пульту, открывая дверь.  
Это была небольшая, совершенно пустая комната. Ее единственный обитатель лежал на голом полу, скованный наручниками. На какой-то миг Кирку показалось, что это ромуланец. Кого мог тут прятать Нерон? Личного врага? Непокорного возлюбленного? Ценного заложника? В любом случае, незачем более обременять Нерона, такого занятого пирата, заботами о нем. Кирк подошел ближе. Лежавший до того неподвижно пленник внезапно метнулся к нему, и Кирк чудом увернулся от удара. Он упал, откатился в сторону и тут же снова вскочил на ноги. Воинственный пленник стоял на коленях, опираясь на скованные впереди руки. Единственная попытка измотала его.  
Но это был не ромуланец.  
\- Вулканец? – удивленно пробормотал Кирк.  
Вулканец с не меньшим изумлением уставился на человека.  
\- Извини, я тороплюсь, – сожалеющим тоном проговорил Кирк, переключая свой бластер на оглушение.  
Он выстрелил прежде, чем вулканец успел что-то сказать или еще раз кинуться на него. Некогда было убеждать, а оставлять его здесь Кирк не собирался. Взвалив на себя тяжелую тушку, он направился к своему отряду. Пора убираться отсюда.  
  
  
_Кирку давно было пора понять, что любое доброе дело наказуемо. Но кто же знал, что случайно найденный и спасенный им вулканец окажется настолько неодолимо привлекательным и манящим? В сдержанной вулканской манере, конечно._  
_Кирк не придумал ничего лучше, чем влюбиться в него по уши_.  
  
  
**Варп 2. Вулканец**  
  
\- Что такой кислый? – омерзительно бодро спросил лучший друг Маккой, но хотя бы встал и потянулся за припрятанной бутылкой.  
\- Бренди? – Кирк опустился в кресло и вытянул ноги. – Должен быть ром.  
\- Я доктор, а не пират, – упрямо огрызнулся Маккой: Кирк сыпал соль на старую рану, ром можно было достать только на Земле.  
\- Ты на пиратском корабле, значит, ты – пират, – возразил Кирк и ухмыльнулся. – Или добыча пирата.  
\- Добыча у тебя в каюте, – отбрил Маккой, – не хочешь мой бренди, иди и пей с ним чай.  
Кирк поморщился: Маккой тоже знал, куда ударить. Теперь, всего неделю спустя после встречи с Нероном, Кирк уже начинал понимать, почему ромуланец держал своего пленника взаперти и в кандалах. Лично он, Кирк, с удовольствием добавил бы еще и кляп. Как существо, не сказавшее ни единого бранного слова, умудрялось так бесить его, он понятия не имел.  
И, кстати, не в капитанской каюте спал вулканец, а по соседству. К превеликому капитанскому сожалению.  
\- Все еще дуется, что ты его оглушил?  
\- Он не умеет дуться, – проговорил Кирк с сомнением.  
Маккой пренебрежительно фыркнул, услышав это.  
\- Кроме того, в данной ситуации я – цитирую! – действовал весьма логично.  
\- Буянит твой ушастый?  
Кирк с подозрением уставился на друга. Тот спрятал усмешку за стаканом. Кирк тихо зарычал и потянулся за бренди.  
Буянить? О нет, чинный вулканец, вероятно, и слова-то такого не знал. Но он мог так посмотреть... что руки опускались. Но поймите! Когда-то капитан Звездного флота Кирк имел огромный успех у женщин, что было широко известно едва ли не всей галактике, и не меньший успех у мужчин, только не так широко разрекламированный. Он не знал слова «нет»! А уж удачливому пирату Кирку и вовсе приходилось отбиваться от желающих фазерами. Корабельными. И после всего этого изобилия наткнуться на такого вот... вулканца!  
Кирк его из плена спас, в конце концов! По всем законам жанра спасенный ему на шею вешаться должен! Вешаться на шею, подставлять губки, падать на спину...  
Маккой щелкнул пальцами перед носом замечтавшегося друга. И именно тогда, когда воображаемый упрямый вулканец наконец-то раскрыл свои жаркие объятия настойчивому лихому капитану!  
\- Когда мы прибываем?  
\- Завтра утром.  
Маккой покачал головой:  
\- Все еще думаю, что тащить его туда не лучшая идея.  
\- Да знаю я!  
Кирк и сам понимал. Но его клиент и так был напуган стычкой с Нероном, умыкнуть его с собой к границам Федерации было бы деловым самоубийством: никто больше не стал бы иметь с ними дело.  
\- И Миранда убьет тебя.  
Кирк отмахнулся. Он совершенно не беспокоился о своей последней любовнице: они понимали обстоятельства и ничего не обещали друг другу, кроме сиюминутного удовольствия. Ему было о чем беспокоиться помимо женской ревности.  
\- Вулканец на Орионе, – пробормотал Кирк. – Мне придется спать с бластером в каждой руке.  
\- Вот что бывает, когда подряжаешься спасать вулканских принцев!  
\- На Вулкане нет монархии. Только Высший Совет.  
\- Его папаша член их совета, – отмахнулся Маккой. – Вот я и говорю: принц!  
Кирк потер лицо. Он лично знал посла Сарека и слышал (хоть и не встречал) о его гениальном сыне. По крайней мере, хоть какой-то толк от беспокойного пассажира: данные с корабля Нерона оказались хитро зашифрованы, Ухура билась над ними несколько дней, пока Кирк не решился подключить скучающего вулканца к работе, и дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Через пару дней можно было ожидать каких-то конкретных результатов. Все благодаря вовремя подвернувшемуся под руку пленнику.  
Да чтоб его! Куда ни плюнь, везде у него этот вулканец!  
  
  
_Держать вулканца на Орионе оказалось именно так хлопотно, как и опасался Кирк. Но куда его прикажете девать?_  
  
  
**Варп 3. Орион**  
  
Гибкие стройные тела сплетались друг с другом в медленном чувственном танце, настолько откровенно имитирующем половой акт, что Кирк покосился на своего вулканца, желая увидеть его реакцию. Вулканец не глядел на девушек, он придирчиво выбирал ягоды из вазочки перед ним и ел их. Брал каждую длинные пальцами, аккуратно подносил ко рту, приоткрывал тонкие губы...  
Ох.  
Кирк сглотнул.  
Темные глаза уставились на него, рука замерла у губ. Кирк обхватил худое запястье (все еще слишком худое, Нерон совсем не кормил своего пленника?) и потянул к себе. Губами отобрал ягоду у несопротивляющихся пальцев, не забыв мазнуть по ним языком в благодарность. Ох, Спок.  
Вулканец отдернул руку и уставился на свою тарелку.  
Вот так всегда, ушастый.  
Кирк поднял голову. Все, сидящие за столом, зачарованно смотрели на них. Конечно! Когда еще увидишь представителя благороднейшей из рас Федерации в этом оплоте порока и разврата (и пиратов)? Причем не на закрытом аукционе для миллиардеров.  
Кирк надеялся, что его слава заставит горячие головы дважды подумать, прежде чем решаться отнять у него что-нибудь. А он очень ясно дал понять, что вулканец принадлежит ему. И как бы ни хотелось ему оставить драгоценного гостя на корабле, все же безопаснее было держать его при себе. Даже если это значило, что ему придется брать его на пиратские сходки.  
Сидящий напротив Гэрри (оставивший его некоторое время назад, чтобы пиратствовать на своем собственном корабле) поднял кубок в салюте и подмигнул, сидящая по правую руку Миранда хихикнула и склонилась к нему. Прочие глядели на него и его вулканца с разной степенью вожделения и зависти.  
\- Проще было сделать татуировку на его лице: собственность Дж. Т. Кирка, руки прочь!  
Она не особо старалась понизить голос, и Кирк, уже успевший узнать об изумительно остром слухе вулканцев, покосился из-под ресниц налево. Да, его вулканец сделал непроницаемое лицо, но руки, лежащие на коленях, сжались в кулаки.  
\- По секрету, дорогая, он – не моя собственность, – шепнул Кирк, и крепко сжатые пальцы немного расслабились. – Он – мой гость.  
\- Клиент?  
Кирк улыбнулся.  
\- Вулканцы не имеют дел с пиратами.  
Даже очень личных дел.  
\- О, дорогой, – сочувственно вздохнула Миранда.  
Она всегда все понимала. Она вообще была редкостной умницей. Иначе бывшей рабыне никогда не удалось бы стать пиратом и капитаном собственного корабля.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь найти утешение у меня.  
Пальцы аж побелели.  
Любопытно!  
\- Возможно, сегодня... – начал Кирк.  
\- Капитан, – тихо сказал его вулканец. – Я уверен, что подобрал ключ к шифру. Данные будут у меня приблизительно к часу ночи по корабельному времени, если я сейчас вернусь к работе.  
Он не мог не знать, что тогда Кирку тоже придется покинуть сходку.  
\- Мы возвращаемся на «Леди», – улыбнулся ему Кирк.  
Темные глаза старались не смотреть на него. Ох, бедный мой.  
Миранда тихо смеялась справа от них.  
  
  
_Спок, кажется, оттаивал, и уже не чурался общества капитана, но Кирку этого было мало.._.  
  
  
**Варп 4. Тоска**  
  
\- Долго это еще будет продолжаться, Джим? Ты тоскуешь по вулканцу, вулканец тоскует по дому, корабль как в карантине!  
\- А по чему тоскуешь ты, Боунс?  
\- По тому, как все было раньше, до того, как ты встретил своего прекрасного ушастого принца!  
\- Этот «ушастый принц» может помочь нам вернуться домой!  
\- А ты хочешь вернуться, Джим?  
Ему не ответили.  
  
  
_Кирк прекрасно понимал, что ему нельзя оставить вулканца у себя, как бы ни хотелось. Спок хотел вернуться домой, значит, Спок вернется домой. Проблема была в том, что никакой орионский лихач не ходил в Федерацию прогуляться просто так_.  
  
  
**Варп 5. Заложник**  
  
В распоряжении Звездного флота на момент суда над капитаном Кирком было пятнадцать кораблей, подобных его леди, включая строящиеся и ремонтирующиеся. Бегство капитана лишило флот одной из этих жемчужин. Вряд ли можно было предположить, что подобное можно так просто простить и забыть.  
\- Это была глупая идея, – прокомментировал Маккой.  
Кирк даже не стал огрызаться. Он и сам знал.  
\- Все из-за пары изящных ушек.  
Кирк молчал.  
\- Ты согласен загнать нас в самое сердце Федерации, чтобы нас всех схватили и повесили.  
\- Не преувеличивай.  
\- Хорошо, чтобы нас всех схватили, а тебя повесили.  
\- В Федерации нет смертной казни.  
\- Джим! – Маккой в сердцах хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Ты же знаешь, что мы за тобой пойдем куда угодно, но так рисковать из-за какого-то...  
\- Боунс.  
\- Который на тебя даже не смотрит! Если ты так отчаянно настроен добиться его расположения, у меня есть средства, которые смогут помочь тебе завалить даже вулканца!  
\- Доктор!  
\- Что «доктор»? Если ты так втрюхался, что не можешь соображать, какому риску подвергаешь нас всех...  
\- Достаточно! – Кирк вскочил с места и начал расхаживать по своей каюте. – Я не мог вечно держать его на Орионе, это было бы слишком опасно. Для нас всех!  
\- Согласен! – Маккой тоже повысил голос. – Но ты мог посадить его на какой-нибудь другой корабль!  
\- И кому бы я мог доверить его? К тому же между Орионом и Федерацией нет рейсов.  
\- Джим.  
\- И почему между Орионом и Федерацией нет регулярных рейсов? – задумчиво повторил Кирк.  
\- Джим!  
\- Я хотел пересечься с каким-нибудь разведчиком и передать его им, но ты сам видишь!  
Маккой видел: космос был пуст, как сон младенца. Им приходилось заходить все глубже и глубже в пространство Федерации.  
\- И все равно... – не унимался Маккой.  
\- Мостик капитану! – ожил коммуникатор.  
Кирк подскочил к столу:  
\- Капитан слушает.  
\- Корабли Федерации, сэр. Три, – в голосе говорившего было почти не заметно тревоги, восхитился Кирк.  
\- Сейчас буду.  
Кирк повернулся к другу.  
\- Вот и дождались. Приведи Спока на мостик?  
\- Пойду готовить тебе веревку и мыло, – огрызнулся Маккой.  
\- Ты – настоящий друг, – ухмыльнулся Кирк и помчался на мостик.  
Он ожидал самого худшего, но удача улыбнулась ему: капитан флагманского корабля Федерации был очень хорошо знаком Кирку.  
\- Поздравляю с повышением, адмирал, – сердечно поприветствовал Кирк.  
Лицо адмирала Пайка было очень кислым. Видимо, он вовсе не был рад их встрече после столь долгой разлуки.  
\- Кирк, – недовольно сказал он. – Я полагал, что у тебя хватит мозгов не возвращаться.  
Кирк с умным видом кивнул:  
\- Вам придется атаковать меня. Ничего личного, я понимаю.  
Пайк с все нарастающим подозрением вглядывался в него:  
\- Но?  
\- Но, боюсь, вы не сможете, – договорил Кирк, улыбаясь.  
\- И почему же?  
\- Потому что пираты – низкие, подлые люди и любят прятаться за спины своих заложников.  
Словно по команде дверь турболифта открылась, впуская на мостик Маккоя и Спока.  
\- Заложник, – пробормотал Пайк.  
Вулканец поднял бровь. Кирк встал и потер руки с довольным видом:  
\- Жду вас через час у себя. Одного, конечно. Захватите катер.  
Он сделал знак Ухуре закончить связь.  
\- Вы сильно рискуете, капитан, – указал Спок.  
Кирк пристально посмотрел на него.  
\- Беспокоитесь обо мне? – спросил он, расплываясь в улыбке.  
Вулканец не нашел, что сказать в ответ. Кирк хлопнул его по плечу и посоветовал идти в свою каюту и собираться: Пайк подбросит его до дома.  
Через час капитан, доктор, уважаемый заложник и несколько пиратов из числа охраны встречали адмирала Пайка в ангаре для шаттлов. Адмирал прибыл один.  
\- Добро пожаловать, адмирал, – приветствовал Кирк.  
\- Ты – самый глупый и рисковый идиот на свете, – ласково ответил адмирал.  
\- Говорит человек, в одиночку отправившийся на пиратский бриг, – отпарировал Кирк.  
Пару секунд они сверлили друг друга взглядами, потом Кирк начал улыбаться. Пайк потряс головой и протянул руки. Кирк шагнул навстречу, и они обнялись. Маккой что-то пробормотал себе под нос, что расслышал только вулканец и поднял бровь.  
\- Джим, – сказал Пайк, отпуская пирата, – с тобой уж точно не соскучишься! Я уж думал, что после финта с побегом ты меня ничем не удивишь!  
\- Я живу, чтобы радовать тебя, – подмигнул Кирк. – Но пойдем, нам надо начать переговоры о выдаче заложника и выкупе за него.  
\- На прощение твой заложник не тянет, – предупредил Пайк. – Простите, Спок.  
\- Я знаю, – Кирк посерьезнел. – Я всего лишь хотел доставить его домой.  
Через пару часов «Возлюбленная леди» на всех парах неслась обратно к границе Федерации, а катер с адмиралом Пайком и вулканским заложником медленно направлялся к «Стремительному», кораблю адмирала.  
Спок наконец-то смог задать мучавший его вопрос об удивительно теплом отношении адмирала к пирату и выказанному обоими взаимном доверии. Пайк в привычной ему резкой манере заявил, что мало кто из капитанов верил в виновность Кирка. Но даже если он и нарушил эту директиву, то у него наверняка были очень и очень веские причины.  
Эта ярая защита обеспокоила вулканца. Вероятно, ему следовало о многом подумать и многое переосмыслить. А пока он просто был доволен, что захватил с собой копию всех данных с корабля Нерона.  
  
  
_Кирк, благополучно и без приключений добравшийся до Ориона, с неудовлетворением и злостью понял, что ему ужасно не хватает его вулканца, и с радостью ухватился за безумную мечту капитана Миранды. С мощью «Возлюбленной леди» и репутацией Кирка среди вольного братства эта идея начинала казаться вполне осуществимой._  
_Маккой не был с ним согласен по поводу шансов на успех, но Кирк редко слушал чьи-либо советы, даже самые разумные. Особенно – разумные_.  
  
  
**Варп 6. Спок**  
  
Тем временем адмирал Пайк благополучно доставил Спока на Вулкан, где тот продолжил свою работу над расшифровкой данных Нерона. Он сумел выяснить, что пират действительно высаживался на Дзете-11, и, следовательно, капитан Кирк был осужден совершенно напрасно. Но, увы, как ему сообщили в адмиралтействе Звездного Флота, куда он обратился со своим открытием, даже если Кирк и не был виновен в преступлении, за которое его осудили, его дальнейшие действия были еще более противозаконными и наказуемыми.  
Для Кирка было уже слишком поздно.  
Спок был очень огорчен и расстроен от подобной несправедливости. Он вернулся в академию, к своим научным исследованиям, но даже его любимые изыскания казались... пресными после дней плена у Нерона и насыщенных недель в обществе Кирка, раздражающего, но в то же время столь очар... оказывающее столь стимулирующее воздействие. Спок никак не мог перестать думать о Кирке и своих... своем отклике на него.  
А несколько месяцев спустя на Орионе случился переворот, и, впервые за всю историю Ориона, новые Император и Императрица Ориона пожелали мира и тесного общения с Федерацией. Немедленно было сформировано посольство и Спок упросил... то есть выразил желание поехать в числе вулканцев.  
  
  
_И был обмен сообщениями и посланцами, и, наконец, Орион согласился на договор и пригласил послов Федерации_.  
  
  
**Варп 7. Прием**  
  
\- О, нет, – сказал Император. – Не может быть.  
Императрица обратила взор своих прекрасных темных глаз на то, что так взволновало ее Императора. Ее очаровательный ротик скривился к нехорошей усмешке.  
\- О, ты заметил наше вулканское посольство, дорогой, – медовым голоском пропела она. – Что ж ты так пугаешься? Не этого ли ты хотел? Ради чего еще ты заварил всю эту кашу?  
Император вытаращился на нее:  
\- Откуда в тебе столько романтики?  
\- Я просто хорошо тебя знаю. Зеленая кожа кружит тебе голову. Иди и поприветствуй своих новых друзей.  
\- Миранда, – взмолился Император, – сколько ты хочешь?  
Но Императрица была непреклонна. Она уже присмотрела себе добычу и готовилась к абордажу. Покинув своего Императора на произвол судьбы, она хищной походкой направилась к тому высокому и суровому на вид представителю Звездного флота, который однажды уже выскользнул из ее когтей. На этот раз ему некуда бежать.  
\- Адмирал Пайк? – промурлыкала она, кладя мягкую ладошку на грудь человека. – Очень-очень приятно увидеть вас снова.  
Император же, брошенный ею, постарался взять себя в руки, расправил плечи и с содроганием уставился в темные глаза одного-единственного вулканца, на котором, к сожалению, сошелся клином белый свет.  
\- Император Кирк, – приветствовал вулканец церемонно и торжественно.  
\- Посол Спок, – выдохнул Кирк. – Я так рад тебя видеть!  
  
  
_Потом, конечно, были переговоры. Столько всего предстояло еще сделать императорской чете, вздумавшей перевернуть тысячелетний уклад старейшего из пиратских миров. Далеко не все были согласны с такими кардинальными переменами и не желали мириться с потерей всех своих привилегий и источников доходов. Но Федерация очень желала мира и спокойствия на этом рубеже и собиралась поддерживать новую Империю во всех ее благих начинаниях._  
_Кто бы ее ни обосновал._  
_Кроме глобальных перемен, наблюдались еще и мелкие. Личные. А сказка, в общем-то, как раз про них_.  
  
  
**Варп 8. Ночи**  
  
Император Кирк, по старой памяти привыкший заботиться о безопасности своего вулканца, пожелал разместить его как можно ближе к себе. Он вполне логично обосновал свое беспокойство тем, что этого конкретного вулканца на Орионе знали, и всем было известно, как он дорог Кирку. То есть нынешнему Императору. Да, сейчас Орион – очень опасное место для любимцев Императора. Так что чем ближе, тем лучше. По соседству, как привыкли. В смежных покоях. Спок холодно спросил, что по этому поводу подумает Императрица, но Кирк сделал страшные глаза и сообщил, что они с Мирандой никоим образом не супруги, а всего лишь соправители, и это вообще была ее идея, а он так, случайно примешался. От таких новостей Спок заметно оттаял, и перестал протестовать подобному размещению, однако Кирк рано радовался. Стоило ему только вечером подкатиться к другу любезному, как тот и заявил, что он вовсе не прочь, да только у вулканцев это раз и навсегда. На всю жизнь.  
\- То есть, – переспросил Кирк, – до свадьбы ни-ни?  
\- Именно это я и сказал.  
Нет уж, подумал Кирк, не для того я годами из-под венца бегал, чтобы так просто сдаться! Отступил на свою половину и попытался уснуть. Это удалось ему не сразу.  
Вторая ночь была еще тяжелее первой. Ситуацию усугубляла Императрица. Миранда выглядела так, словно ее осада проходила гораздо успешней. Кирк сочувствовал Пайку: Федерация ни за что не пожелает поссориться с Орионом, и сделает все, чтобы остаться в дружеских отношениях. Подумаешь, подарить одного адмирала Императрице Ориона! Но затруднительная ситуация Пайка ничуть не облегчала его собственную, потому что Спок, кажется, не получал приказа угождать Императору во всех прихотях, и Кирк сжимал зубы и угрюмо сверлил взглядом неуступчивого вулканца. Желанный упрямец каждый вечер поворачивался к нему спиной, уходил к себе в комнату и, судя по всему, крепко спал. Это было ужасно несправедливо.  
На третьи сутки, услышав пожелание спокойной ночи и вспомнив немного ошалевшее, загнанное выражение лица Пайка (крепость, похоже, готова была пасть), Кирк тихо выругался, проклял свое решение устроить чертова вулканца спать практически с собой, поколебался еще немного и решительно направился на его половину. Тот уже спал ангельским сном. Кирк умилился подобной безмятежной наглости и забрался к нему в постель.  
Спок протестующее что-то пробормотал спросонок, когда к нему сзади прижалось чужое тело, но Кирк, наконец-то прикоснувшийся, почувствовавший давно желаемое тело под своими руками, не желал останавливаться.  
\- Джим, – выдохнул его вулканец жарко.  
\- Только не говори, что сначала нам придется слетать на Вулкан и торжественно там обручиться! – рыкнул Кирк.  
\- Нет, – немного удивленно откликнулся Спок, невольно выгибаясь, когда ладонь человека, прошлась по его боку от шеи до талии. – Нам вовсе не надо никуда ехать. Достаточно твоего согласия.  
\- Я согласен, – Кирк льнул всем телом, вжимался бедрами.  
\- Тогда я твой, – вздохнул вулканец.  
Это заставило Кирка остановиться. Он перевернул Спока на спину и навис над ним.  
\- И все? – недоверчиво спросил он. – Просто так?  
\- Если ты согласен, – уточнил Спок.  
\- О, я согласен, – уведомил Кирк, подминая вулканца под себя. – Давай жениться.  
И когда наутро Кирк выполз к завтраку, утомленный, но довольный, и увидел свою Императрицу, выглядевшую как кошка, добравшаяся до сливок, он ей только ухмыльнулся.  
  
  
_И только все начало налаживаться, как на Орион заявился Нерон. Он прослышал про новые порядки и нового Императора и взъярился. Он прекрасно знал, кто украл у него его законную добычу, его непокорного вулканца, и он хотел свою собственность обратно. Случилась схватка, и Нерон был побит, а его чудо-корабль захвачен (и разграблен)._  
_Потом было празднование и веселье, затянувшееся до самого утра_.  
  
  
**Варп 9. Карта**  
  
Кирк вломился в покои своей Императрицы, но он искал не Миранду. Ему нужен был Пайк. В руке Кирк держал диск с данными и победно им размахивал.  
Пайк, несколько удивленный вторжением, поднялся ему навстречу от своего рабочего стола.  
\- Знаешь, что это такое? – возбужденно воскликнул Кирк.  
\- Диск, который ты вчера выиграл у меня в покер? – уточнил Пайк.  
\- Это, дорогой мой, карта планеты сокровищ!  
Пайк хлопнул ресницами и нахмурился. То есть еще сильнее нахмурился.  
\- Ах да, – сообразил Кирк, – ты же не пират.  
Он вкратце рассказал легенду, ходящую среди звездного братства о планете, где Нерон хранил свои лучшие находки, свои самые ценные сокровища, а сама планета, по слухам, была полна месторождений редких минералов и элементов.  
\- И теперь у нас есть карта! – в глазах Кирка сияли звезды.  
\- Императрица, – сказал Пайк и слегка поморщился. – Она будет не очень довольна моим отсутствием.  
\- Мы ей не скажем, – ответил бодро Кирк. – Ради ее же безопасности. Вдруг тоже захочет? А у нее тут дела.  
Добросовестный Пайк все же засомневался было, но Кирк уверил его, что с помощью его драгоценного Спока, который тоже остается, Императрица справится с чем угодно!  
\- Тебе не кажется, адмирал, что мы несколько подзадержались на планете?  
Пайку казалось.  
Через некоторое время «Возлюбленная леди» и «Стремительный» вышли из доков и скрылись в просторах вселенной.  
  
  
**Варп 10. Перегрузка двигателя – опасность взрыва!**  
  
\- Не волнуйся, Миранда, – сказал Спок. – Я найду их. Найду и приведу обратно.  
Его небольшой, но очень скоростной корабль уже ждал на орбите.  
«Ну, Джим, – мстительно подумал вулканец. – Ну, погоди!»


End file.
